


Yuri's Best - and Supremely Unsuccessful - Attempt at Being Caring

by PontiusHermes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Nightmares, Sick Yakov, Sickfic, Sweet, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is living in Yakov's apartment. Yakov gets sick. Yuri loves Yakov like a father, so he tries to look after him.Yuri fails.





	Yuri's Best - and Supremely Unsuccessful - Attempt at Being Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not contain descriptions of abuse, just references.  
> Also two instances of starred-out swearing.  
> Enjoy! :)

Yuri was started into wakefulness by the sound of his mother’s harsh voice. He twisted the blanket in his fists, trying desperately to ignore the curses and criticisms ringing in his ears. Any minute She would come in and-

 

Yuri was flooded with relief as the comforting, safe familiarity of Yakov’s spare room materialised around him. He snuggled contentedly back under the thick blankets. Yakov’s apartment was quiet and warm, and it certainly wasn’t harbouring Yuri’s mother. His breathing slowed.

 

Extending a slim arm, Yuri plucked his phone from beside his bed to check the time. 5:52am. Yakov would be up soon, if he wasn’t already, and a few minutes after that he’d be at Yuri’s door, grumbling about Yuri making them late. Yakov’s morning grumble had become as much a part of the daily routine as getting up itself. Even so, Yuri suspected that his coach didn’t truly mind. If anyone had a bark worse than his bite it was Yakov. For all his grouchy criticisms and irate yelling, he was never cruel, nor had he ever laid a hand on Yuri that was anything but gentle. As for Yuri, no amount of moaning or complaining about having to live with Yakov could negate the fact that he would gladly take the grumpy old coach over his mother any day.

 

A strange, muffled sound tore Yuri from his thoughts. He froze, listening. It came again – yes, it was definitely a sneeze. Could Yakov be sick? In the few months that Yuri had lived with him, Yakov hadn’t had so much as a sniffle. Yuri slipped his dressing gown on over his pyjamas, tossed his phone onto his bed, unlocked his door and cracked it open. He heard the creak of bedsprings in Yakov’s bedroom, followed by a harsh cough. Cautiously, he crept towards the sound until he was standing in the doorway.

 

Yuri peered into the room. The coach was sitting up in bed, mopping his large nose with a damp handkerchief. Glancing up, he spotted the boy standing uncertainly at the door.

‘How many times have I told you that you can come in whenever my door is open?’ he griped hoarsely. Rolling his eyes, Yuri slouched into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He was just about to compliment Yakov on his awful appearance when the man released a deafening sneeze.

 

Yuri nearly tumbled backwards off the foot of the bed in fright. ‘God, Yakov, can’t you be quieter?’ Yakov scowled over his handkerchief, but Yuri wouldn’t be silenced. ‘Actually, you seem really f***ing sick. Should I get Lilia to come and take care of you?’ Yakov’s only response was to growl an irritable ‘no’ and settle further under his blankets. Closing his eyes, he sighed miserably, shivering, and Yuri was overcome by a painful pang of concern for his coach. He snuggled against the comforting bulk of Yakov’s blanket-wrapped form.

 

Yakov opened an eye. ‘Go and prepare yourself, Yurochka. I’ll be up soon.’ He pushed himself into a sitting position with a groan. Yuri stared incredulously.

‘You’re getting up? If _I_ was this sick you’d make me stay in bed for a week.’

‘ _I_ don’t skate during practice,’ Yakov argued, ‘I just stand and watch _you_ skate. Besides, you need a coach so you don’t get into any bad habits.’

‘And _you_ need to rest and get better,’ Yuri retorted, distressed by the thought of Yakov’s condition declining even further. _Why did everyone go on as if loving someone was the best thing in the world? It f***ing hurt!_

 

Unperturbed, Yakov made to get out of bed, only to land flat on his back as Yuri shoved him with surprising strength.

‘STAY THERE!’ the boy yelled, ‘YOU NEED TO GET BETTER!’ He gave him another shove for good measure, and sat there glaring, sucking deep breaths in and out.

‘Yuri…’ Yakov warned, head aching from being slammed back onto the pillow, ‘ _I_ am the coach. You do what _I_ say, not the other way around.’ Scowling at his student’s childish behaviour he sat up again, only to receive a second dose of Yuri’s potent propulsion. ‘YURI!’

 

Yuri flinched, unconsciously raising his arms in front of him for protection. His sharp eyes stared at Yakov, warily watching for his next move. Yakov softened.

‘Yuri,’ he said gently, ‘Yurochka. It’s OK. I’m sorry for yelling. Now what’s all this about?’ He studied his student’s face as Yuri stayed silent, deliberately avoiding his gaze. Almost immediately the answer struck him. Yuri was worried. About _him_. He felt stupid for forgetting that Yuri hadn’t exactly grown up in the ideal conditions for learning how to express his emotions. All the pushing and yelling, that was Yuri’s best – and supremely unsuccessful – attempt at being caring…

 

Yakov sighed. ‘Yurochka, no more pushing and yelling. Understand? I’m going to be fine. You go and prepare yourself. I’ll call Lilia and see if she can train you today.’ Yuri smiled and gave his teacher a hug before standing and walking towards the door. On the threshold he paused and turned back.

‘Can I do anything for you?’ he asked.

Yakov snorted. ‘Go. You’d better be ready when she comes.’

‘Maybe I should tell her that you’re _really_ sick and she needs to come and look after you…’

‘GO!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. :D  
> Hermes


End file.
